


"I've been saving up for this moment. Spent too long in my own head."

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin witnesses the new Arthur ..</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've been saving up for this moment. Spent too long in my own head."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Try by Zach Berkman!  
> It's sooooo good! ^^

Most weekdays Arthur wakes up pissed. Merlin assumes it's stress. But ever since that late night with Lance, Arthur changed. For better, not that it's bad... just strange. 

What was stranger than that is Arthur woke up happy, first thing that ticked Merlin off. It clearly wasn't Wednesday (his favorite day of the week. He says it's "Perfectly balanced, not too early or late within the week." That was yesterday. Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin on the cheek three times. 

"Good morning, beautiful." Arthur said before sucking Merlin's bottom lip into his mouth. 

"What's... gotten.... into.. you." Merlin said between gasps of air. 

"I'm just just just happy, Merlin." Arthur laughed pleasantly. 

"I'm glad." Merlin stretched. "Ellie needs to be up, I'll go get her." 

"I'll do it, please." Arthur raced out of the room, He flicked the lights soundlessly before entering his daughter's room. Merlin followed, Arthur never took one step near her when she was sleeping in the entire six months they've had her. 

"Love?" Arthur's voice was soft and raspy. "It's time to to to wake up." 

"Daddy?" She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists. "You wake me up, not moma." 

"Yes, it's me." 

Ellie threw herself at Arthur. "I like it when you wake me up, daddy."

"I like it too, Ellie." Arthur pressed a kisses against her head. 

"Let's have breakfast." Merlin suggested. 

"Yeah yeah.. let's." Arthur smiled back at finacé. 

Arthur's heart pounds in his chest, a good kind of pounding. He was happy, he was hugging his daughter and didn't care what his mind might conclude. 

"Daddy, don't cry." Her small finger wiped away his tears. 

"It's happy tears." Arthur assured. "I'm happy that I'm hugging you. I'm happy because I love you and I'm not scared." 

Merlin's hand entered his, "I'm proud of you." 

"I'm proud of me too." 

Breakfast went great for them all. Ellie even helped Arthur count his cheerios (which he secretly recounted). Their family was odd, not perfect, and may have problems but it's all they ever needed. 

"I think we we we should plan a wedding date." Arthur broke the silence.

Merlin choked on his omlet, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to marry you." Arthur confessed. "I'm ready." 

"I love you." Merlin kissed Arthur passionately. "I love you, I love you so much." 

 "I get to be the flower girl?" Elena asked through a mouthful of cereal. 

"Yes, princess." Merlin confirmed. 

"Moma wearing a dress?" Elena asked her dad. 

"No!" Merlin blushed. "I'm going to wear a tux." 

"A dress is prettier." She pouted. 

"They are but not on me." Merlin reasoned. "Keep the dress for you." 

"I don't don't don't care what you wear or don't wear." Arthur wiggled his eyebrows. "Ellie, go watch TV." 

As soon as Ellie cleared Arthur shut the kitchen door. He removed his shirt, Merlin's eyes widened. 

"I haven't seen you shirtless in forever." Merlin said. 

"I haven't touched touched touched you in forever." Arthur growled. 

Merlin's cock twitched. Arthur got into Merlin's personal space, he sucked a bruise into his neck. Merlin moaned loudly. 

"Hush, babe." Arthur whispered against his collarbone. Merlin began to grind against Arthur's hardening length. The dark haired man slipped his hand into his fiancé's pants. 

"So good." Arthur hissed. 

"Just for you." Merlin unbuckled Arthur's pants, slipping his pants down. "On your back."

Arthur complied, Merlin gripped the length and slowly placed it into his mouth. He teased Arthur, dragging his tongue around the length. Arthur's hand found their way into Merlin's hair. 

"So so good." The blond shuddered. "I'm c-close."  

Merlin moaned pleasantly at the given news. He began sucking harder, savouring it. Arthur arched his back, his limbs quivering. Without warning he shot his load down Merlin's more than willing throat. 

"You're perfect, Arthur." Merlin complimented. 

"I'm glad we can do this, I've been thinking about it for so long." Arthur adjusted his clothing. 

"Daddy!" Elena yelled from the living room. "Come and watch with me!" 

"I'm coming sweetheart!" Arthur shouted a reply. 

Both men joined the young girl, Arthur threw an arm around Merlin and allowed Ellie to sit in his lap. He kept shifting from side to side.. buy hey! Its progress. Merlin wondered what's gotten into him... Was this all truly Leon's work? Has Lance said something? 

"Why is moma spilling his juice?" Elena's sweet voice brought him back to reality. His juice got all over himself and Arthur. 

"Oh gosh, no!" Merlin jumped up. "I'm suck a klutz." 

"It's nothing new new new, Merlin." Arthur pulled Merlin beside him again. "Don't worry."

"What has gotten into you? You're so peaceful and happy." Merlin blurted out. 

"Nothing, love love love love." Arthur assured him. 

"It isn't nothing, you're having a great day!" Merlin proclaimed. 

"I fail to see what's bugging bugging you, Merlin." Arthur'svoice was low. Merlin noted his boiling anger. 

"Nothing is bugging me!" Merlin said defensively. "It's that you're happy and-" 

"My happiness is what's bugging you." The blond put together. "I see. You want want want me to be miserable? Is that it?" 

"No-"

Arthur put his hand up. "Don't say anything else, Merlin." 

"Arthur." Merlin sighed. "It's not like that. It's never like that." 

"What is it then?" Arthur shouted causing Elena to retreat off of him. "Tell tell tell me!" 

"I love you! I love you and I'm incapable of making you happy! Everyone else helps you but me! I'm failing you as a partner! As a financé and best friend." Merlin breathed out. "Watching you get better is the greatest thing ever, the fact that I wasn't the cause of it hurts me. I'm being selfish... I guess." 

"Who said you you you weren't the the cause?" Arthur'seyes softened. 

"You're better because of Leon's and Lance's help." Merlin held back his tears. 

"True," Arthur agreed. "But you're the reason reason reason why I'm getting better. You and Ellie drive me me to to to better myself. You have no idea how I wanted to be able to hug you, kiss you, and so much more. I've always played this scene in my head over and over again." 

"I'm sorry I fucked it up." Merlin felt his tear slide down his face. 

"No, babe." Arthur wiped away the stray tear. "It's even better than I ever imagined." 

"Are we happy now?" Elena asked hopefully. 

"Yes, baby girl." Merlin assured her with a hug. "Let's watch whatever you want." 

"This summer." Arthur smiled at his lover. "Let's get married this summer summer." 

"Yes! Yes! I'd love that." Merlin chuckled. 

"Me too." Elena grinned at them. 

"Yeah, love love love. You too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
